Honorable Intentions
by ArchAngel117
Summary: When a captain get summons by Louise, things get weird for both sides. Magic? A Flying Metal Whale? How can a captain last, separated from her ship, crew, and her tasteless military-grade coffee with a pink-haired girl who has anger issues, a flat chest, and is mocked? I don't know ofr how long. Hope to God she'll make it.
1. Introductions

**Welcome to another story I have created. It another Louise summons X type story and this time Louise will summon a captain of a Akizuki-Class Destroyer, who is a 22-year-old young Japanese veteran. I can't spoil much, but the captain, along with other captains from other nations, is from a AU WW2 where there was no World War 2 due to the fact Hitler was imprisoned for life. Well...Italy, China, and Spain formed the Axis Forces, creating World War 2. Here is the timeline.  
><strong>

**1939-Italy, which is supported by Spanish and Chinese troops transported from their countries, invaded Germany, able to overpower the defenders. Poland fell second a month after Germany's fall.**

**1940-The Axis Forces, having a signed Pact between them and the Soviet Union, soon crushed country after country which the combined might of the Spanish, Italian, Chinese, and the new German forces. German become independent, although under the watchful eye. Hitler died in ****prison, and Herman Goring took the position as the new Chancellor of Germany. **

**1941-Operation Britain's Fall failed due the the preparedness of Britain and the help of the American Industry, who joined the war when meeting between the President of America and Emperor of Japan in Pearl Harbor was attacked. The attackers where to be found out to be Japanese planes. The Emperor received a telegram which told him the fall of Japan due to a surprise attack of rebels, who had been able to stay hidden for 5 years. **

**1942-The Pact created between the Axis and the Soviet Union was broken when the Axis invaded Poland, crushing the unaware Russian defenders posted there. Stalin was angered and his forces were quickly formed and dug deep. Britain endured bombing after bombing* and one of America's cites, New York, was attacked by 4 U-Boats, sinking half of the early deporting supply convoy. The U-Boats were chased off, and 2 were captured, their crews detained and sat out of the war.  
><strong>

**1943-The African Theater failed and Rommel defected to the Allies, without Goring and any other leader finding out about his defection. In the Pacific Theater, the now Axis Japan attacked, crushing the meager defense. The Allied Japanese were given Philippines as their new base of operations. Despite the Axis Japanese bearing their mighty hammer on them, Philippines still held, but barely. **

**1944-Operation Overlord was activated and the mass invasion started. In the Pacific Theater, the Axis Japanese might was finally pulled off the backs of the Allied forces. Operation Take Back was initiated and 1/4 of the islands controlled by Axis Japanese were able to be taken back. **

**1945-Germany fell by the might of the Britain, America, and Russia. Italy fell 4 days after, by the invading forces from Africa. China pushed backed Russia but Axis Japan was surrounded. Goring committed suicide and Mussolini was imprisoned for life.  
><strong>

**1956-China fell under the Hammer and Sickle. Axis Japan was forced to surrender when the two Atom Bombs, Little Boy and Fat Man, destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The bombing had to be signed by each leader in the Allies. China's leader was brutally murdered by Stalin himself. Spain fell afterwards and it's dictator fled and is currently being a target in a manhunt. **

**On a side note, I am using game elements from a Android App Game called _Naval Frontlines: Beta. _This chapter only a introduction, not a instant teleportation one. Also:**

_I do not own NF: Beta or FnZ. They belong to their respective owner._

**So that's all guys, ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Within the fog, a Akizuki-Class Destroyer sailed through the water, cruising at the speed of 16 knots. The captain enjoyed their tasteless Japanese coffee, while the crew worked. Flak crews milled around, cleaning their HMGs or small Deck Flaks, talking, or exercising. "Unity-Chan.", a crewman alerted the captain, who revealed to be a 22-year-old young woman. She wore the standard uniform, with the addition of a scarf containing every flag of every country in the world.<p>

"Yes?", she asked, taking a sip of the tasteless coffee. "We received a Distressed Signal from a American Destroyer.", the radio officer reported. "Refine.", she order, her face turning stone-cold. "The Destroyer is a Clemson-Class, the _USS Pain Punch_, was on a daily patrol like us. The captain reported being attacked by two Cruisers, one light and one heavy. The Light is the Chinese _Lóng chuánbó-Class _Light Cruiser while the Heavy was reported to be a _Lèsè língshòu shāng-Class _Heavy Cruiser, ma'am.", the officer read out. "Full speed now, get the gunners to their positions and the Flak gunners ready. I don't want anyone being a lazy ass.", Captain Unity breathed out her orders.

The Destroyer, sped quickly across the seemingly jagged edges of the sea waves. The Japanese flag, colored yellow to distinguished a Allied Japanese ship between a Axis Japanese ship, which is colored red, flapped in the wind. Flak gunners prepared their lend-lease M2 Browning HMGs and various crew members rushed to their respective areas. On the port railing, a dove, was resting on the railing, and many crew members passed by it with very confused faces, but rushed on to their position. On the bow, it showed Japanese characters, meaning it's name.

_IJN Meiyo Intenshonzu-Translation: IJN Honorable Intentions_

The 4X 2 x 5"/50 Cal. Type 3 Guns swiveled to the front, well, the back Type 3 Guns only turned far as it can. The ship only had 320 HE & AP Shells, each gun containing a 80 shell magazine. Despite it's worn out bottom and some rusted metal, the ship was ready to battle once again, being under repaired for 20 days after a Battleship pummeled it. She was at least 7 years old, counting the current year, created at 1939, and now having 13 ships sunk in her name. Under below, a wreckage of a Axis Japanese Submarine was stuck down in the sand and coral, showing the falling of the Axis Forces.

Unity looked out through the fog, finally happy to be back in her ship she had operated at the start of the war. 'Good to be back.', she thought. The rest of her crew thought the same. The old veteran ship still held and sailed like dolphin, holding it's grace and beauty. What was going to happen, though, would be this:

_Out of the pan and into the fire._


	2. Summoned

**Hello again! No reviews and only 1 follower and 1 favorite...still gonna move it. Anyway, I'll might update on weekends and Friday...let's a go!**

* * *

><p>"Where the fu...?"<p>

Unity groaned as she stood up. She felt the familiar touch of her M1 Garand, which she didn't remember slinging it on her back. All she remember is destroying the Light Cruiser and then the Heavy Cruiser fired at her. Then she saw a bright light and here she is, in a smoke enveloped and unknown area. 'Wait, where's the chatter of the crew?', Unity said mentally.

The only chatter she heard was unfamiliar whispers and chatter. They sound French, with some German in it. The voices seemed to be young, probably in 13 or 15. Unity took out her more reliable M1911, which was holstered next to her Type 14 8mm Nambu Pistol. The smoke cleared to show kids with rather pristine cloaks, a pink-haired (?) little girl with a flat chest, and a old and bald man with some sort of walking stick in his hand.

Unity looked down at herself to she her uniform still clean, with some small but noticeable stains of smoke, but underneath her Naval uniform was her Japanese Marine outfit. She pulled the slide on her American-made, lend-lease, and reliable M1911 and kept it in a slightly lower angle from the firing angle. "Where am I?", Unity asked, but she heard more whispers and chatter in French and German instead of a answer. 'Maybe when I get back to my ship...if I can, I need to learn French.', Unity noted. She looked at the pink-haired child, whom was in what seemed to be a argument with the bald man.

Unity seemed to have caught a blue-haired kid with a staff and book in hand, and with a...creature...no, more like a actual fucking dragon. Unity stared at the kid, who studied her as if she's a new specimen. Unity felt a tap on her left shoulder and she turned to see the child with the pink hair, honestly, if it's natural, Unity is going to get a headache. She made a gesture, which Unity understood. 'Kneel? Okay...gotta compile, maybe I can get some answers-', Unity thought as she kneel down, but her thought was blown up when the girl quickly cupped her face and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Louise thought she could get a mighty familiar, one that can put that Kirche girl's stupid salamander and Tabitha's dragon to shame. But honestly, she never expected this. A human, wearing a very clean and nice looking uniform with some medals, and a musket strapped on her back. She thought at first she summoned a Noble, which made her panic, because her peers will accuse her of taking a rouge Noble in. But a Noble would never wield a musket and be without a wand, even a rouge would still think muskets as dishonorable weapon of choice.<p>

But still, she doesn't want to her first kiss get stolen from her supposed, older, possibility a noble, woman. But rules are rules, so she kissed her. She immediately pulled away and her familiar looked dazed and confused, but she noticed a rune etching into her right hand, where she was holding the metal L in her hand. Her familiar looked at her hand before hissing in pain, dropping the metal L and gripping her right hand. The woman began to talk in the unknown language, probably curses, as her knuckles turned white.

Then she fell down, unconscious. Louise was shocked and Professor Colbert Jean began to get more staff to carry her to the infirmary. As she watched her familiar get carried away, Louise stared at the L shaped metal object her familiar was holding. It had wood and metal forming it and a curved stick near what was the grip she presumed. "Hah! The Zero's familiar is probably dead!", a student insulted. More insults, jeers, and hurtful sayings were thrown into her.

Louise gripped the L correctly as her familiar held it, trying her best to ignore the insults. Suddenly she couldn't take it. With rage and hatred surrounding her, she swiftly rotated to face her disrespectful peers. The invincible Rule of Steel that her mother placed a upon her just broke, all because of this...gun. She was angry, frustrated, but most of all, curious.

She was curious to see what the gun would do if it hit a person. She pulled the trigger. The bang came with the bright light, and Louise saw the metal slug fly out and towards whatever unlucky target it hit. Silence, shock, and fear filled the room. Everyone looked to see a traumatized Guiche with a smoking hole next to his head, a few inches behind and the slug missed him by millimeters.

Louise was satisfied for the first time.

Louise felt a tap on her should and she saw Colbert with his disapproving eyes. Louise sighed and handed the gun to Colbert, who pocketed it and told her, "I know you're angry, Louise, but this is not the right way." Louise nodded, trying her best not to turn if tears. "Go check on your familiar, she's quite interesting.", Colbert urged her. Louise nodded and was about to walk out of the class.

What stopped her was a hat. It was pure white with golden colored decorations with unknown writings on it. On the middle of the cap was two symbols. The first had a red circle with red lines spraying out and the second had white and red stripes with a small square colored blue and filled with stars. Louise picked it up and walked out, past a shaking Guiche.

When she left, Colbert sat down and sighed and massaged his temple. He looked to see Guiche being treated by his girlfriend and other students. She switched to the runes he sketched from the hand of Louise familiar. He had never seen this rune, which made his head ached from thinking too hard.

Today was not his day.


	3. Infirmary Skirmish

Louise stared at her sleeping familiar.

Her face was very...alien. She doesn't look like a any regular Halkeginian. Along with that, the staff couldn't find any type of magic reserves in her, so she wasn't a noble thankfully. Still, she wore a very high-quality uniform that a noble would wear, but under the uniform was another high-quality uniform, but it didn't look like what a noble would wear. Her familiar's cap lay on a table, along with the strange metal guns that her familiar wielded.

"Hello Zero.", a very familiar voice said. Louise groaned as she turned to be greeted by her torturer, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst and her mysterious friend, Tabitha. "What do you want, Zerbst.", Louise asked coldly. "Just to check on you and dead familiar, Zero.", Kirche explained as Louise grind her teeth together. As the two morons bickered, Tabitha walked to the table where Louise's familiar belongings were rest on.

_'Interesting weapons.'_, Tabitha thought as she examined one of the weapons. It looked very similar to the musket, but the hammer was gone along with other parts, being replaced by a metal stick. On the end of the barrel, a bayonet was attached. Tabitha stared down on the barrel and was surprised to see grooves inside, not what as she expected, instead of a smooth-bore barrel. Tabitha felt a hand quickly clasp on her mouth as a knife touched her throat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Captain Unity View (3 P)<strong>

Unity woke up, groaning very lightly. She heard two young voices that were locked against each other. When she opened her eyes, two young girls were bickering with each other. She recognized the pink-haired girl and the redhead girl with the very large busts of her. They were they in depth in their spat, which made Unity job in silently slipping out of bed.

She took out her combat knife that she was given by a defected German soldier. _'I need to find my guns...and my cap.'_, Unity noted as she looked around. Her eyes latched onto the sight of a blue haired girl, the one with the dragon. She was holding her Type 99 Arisaka rifle, deep in trance by the rifle. Unity cursed and sneaked up on the girl.

She personally didn't want to hold a girl so young hostage, but she was in a situation where she was forced to do it. She clasped her hand on the girl's mouth and threateningly placed her knife against the throat. She flipped to see the two girls turn to face the hostage scene. The pink one looked at the bed and back to her, while the redhead took out a stick. The pink one took out her stick and pointed it at her.

"Where the hell am I?", Unity spoke out loud, hoping someone would understand her. Unfortunately, they didn't. A adult, probably a nurse by the looks of it, stepped in. She screamed and called for someone. Two men wearing _MEDIEVAL _armor and wielding swords.

They began to yell at her threateningly, obviously trying to get her to remove her knife from her hostage's throat. A very loud roar was heard outside and a shadow quickly covered the window. Unity looked to see what was out there, but she turned back to be greeted by a sword. Unity unclasped her hostage and dodged the jab. Unity felt stupid of looking behind.

Unity was able to parry a slash from the other soldier. Unity wished her Katana didn't went overboard when her ship was being pummeled by the Chinese Battleship. Unity kicked the man in the stomach and nicked her right cheek with her knife. The other man threw a side slash, but Unity ducked. She nailed the man in his man balls and punched him, knocking him down.

Unity stepped to the right to dodge a jab and promptly ram her knife through the man's wrist. The man cursed in French and surprisingly didn't lose his grip on his sword. Unity was able to receive a slap from the man, her cap flying off. She touched the area where the soldier slapped her, and then quickly jammed her knife into the man's ball, removing his dream of having children. She grabbed her officers cap and cartwheeled to the left to avoid a stream of fire that burned the spot she was standing on just a few seconds age.

Unity grabbed her Nambu Pistol without knowing, but it didn't matter. At least she had a better weapon than her knife. "Move and I'll shoot you!", Unity warned. She had killed people indirectly and directly, so she was combat certified. She pulled the slide and pointed it at the redhead.

The redhead was whispering something, making hand motions with her stick. Unity was about to pull the trigger, but a blur of pink smashed into her. It was the pinky girl again. Unity saw her pistol 12 meters away from her hand. She scrambled for her knife, but something smashed into her and saw the pink girl holding her wand, albeit tired.

"Familiar!", she yelled. _'What the fuck, I can understand her!?'_, Unity thought. "Stop this damned madness!", the pink girl demanded. Unity frowned, she never took orders from a civilian. "No fuc-DAMMIT!", Unity was about to finish, but she grabbed her hands where the writings was and cursed in all the languages she had learned.

The pink girl slid next to her and tried and to help her, but Unity fell down unconscious.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lousie (3 P)<strong>

"Dammit!", Louise swore as she tried to wake up her familiar. Kirche and Tabitha came up and tried to help also, but nothing was working. Louise grind her teeth and tears welled up in her eyes. Louise sobbed and Kirche crouched down to her. "What are you crying!?", Kirche asked her.

"*Sob* The familiar *Sob* summoning was my only *Sob* chance to show I'm *Sob* not a failure..,", Louise explained. Surprisingly, Tabitha crouched down and hugged the sobbing wreck. Louise gasped and the tears stopped flowing. "Don't worry.", Tabitha said as she broke from her embrace. Louise couldn't respond because she was frozen.

Kirche stared at the scene and then said with a smile,

"How cute."


End file.
